Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ficlets
by Tristessa-Amoretta
Summary: What the title says. You X Various COMPLETE.
1. Crazy Love

**_OMG time for the Belphegor X Reader !! i'm not dead. I've been pretty pretty busy lately._**

_**Bel:**Ushishishi~You'll pay for this Tae-Chan~_

_**Tae-Chan:**Ahh... what a drama queen ...*dodges knife*ohh jeez well enjoy!!_

**_Disclaimer:I dont own anything. This will be the disclaimer for the ficlets._**

* * *

_~Ficlet 1~_

You sat on the couch watching tv, minding your business and such, while crossing your arms and sulking.

"VOI! When is Bel-chan coming back?" imitating Squalo with a laugh. Then, your eyes caught a blonde-haired boy entering.

"Bel-chan!~ You're back! I'm bored." your [eye color] orbs staring up at him as he approached you with a grin.

"Ushishi~Let's play a game, princess.~" Belphegor grinned wider. You followed suit and matched that god-awful smile._ Well at least tried._

"Ten,nine,eight,seven..." he counted down as you bolted down the hall, into one of the rooms. To your surprise, it was Bel's! You hesitated but jumped up and clung to a crevice in the ceiling. Next to your head was one of Bel's knives...

"Look what we have here~Shishishi!" you whisper, grabbing the knife; for you knew you needed it sooner or later. You hushed as you heard the wicked prince's laugh out in the hall.

"Princess~Where are yooooou?" That laugh rung through your ears. A light bead of sweat trickled down your temple, and eventually falling to the ground..._crap!_

A booming laugh erupted and the door swung open. What do you know? You lost your freaking grip and jumped down instinctively, to catch your fall. You glomped the sadist and laughed. He was blushing! HA! But when you attempted to run off again, he grabbed your ankle and you came crashing down with a thud.

"Oi! That hurt Bel!~ It's not fun when you catch me." You pout like a child. He just chuckles that laugh of his you love the most. You gaze at him sadisticly and leaned in; pecking him on his lips.

"But if you ever trip me like that again, i'll kill you.~" You warned cheerful and innocent-like.

Belphegor smiled wide and responded to your happy-threat.

"That's why you're my princess.~"

* * *

**_Yare yare~ Bel's a bit OOC!_**

**_XxXxTae-ChanXxXx``Rate and Review``Before Bel gets me! :p_**


	2. Why are you so Cute?

**_Hey Hey Hey! Another!Another!This one is a bit fluff-ish !!~_**

_**Bel:**Foolish girl~Just read this story. It has me in it._

_**Tae-Chan:**Ohh Bel,you're such a narcissist._

_*Bel-GRIN*_

* * *

_~Ficlet 2~_

"Belphegor?"you called.

"Yes~?"

"Why are you so...cute?"he looked at you in surprise.

"Hmmm~Don't they say that love makes you beautiful each day?"

"Yeah,but whose love is it?"you questioned densely.

"Silly girl~Ushishishi..."

You smiled.

* * *

_~~Aww that was so...unlike Bel....Eh!! Sorry if he's a bit OCC!!_

_LOL. Rate and Review_


	3. You look lovely in Red

**_Ushishishi~Today I,the Prince,will be introducing this sorry excuse for a ficlet._**

**_Tae-chan:Bel!Get off my laptop!_**

_**Bel:Make me~**_ _*sticks out tongue*_

_**Tae-chan:Bel,look what I have? ***Bel's knives in hand*_

_*Bel immediately gets off the laptop.*_

* * *

_~Ficlet 3~_

Running seemed like the best thing to do,but then...your clumsy genes kicked you in the _ass!_Hahaha-joking aside,you fell pitifully onto the ground. Whose dumb idea was it to take one of Bel's knives without permission?Your stupid idea._Really stupid._The psychotic prince was hot on your tail.

"Belphegor,why are you chasing me?"you try to distract him, but that didn't help. You _knew_ why he was chasing you. You clutched the knife in your hand,ready to defend yourself from _wrath_ his self.

"[y/n],[y/n],[y/n]~You've been naughty!"he caught up to you and brought a deadly knife to your back. You,thinking he was going to stab you,suddenly held you with his strong arms. You blush deeper than the color of blood. He laughs into your neck and inhales your sweet lavander scent.

"You smell nice~and you look lovely in red."

You dropped the knife and hugged his arms with a smile. You couldn't believe Bel didn't kill you on the spot when you dropped his precious knife....

Ushishishishi!

* * *

**_cha think? Yay or Ne? Reviews!! I need `em!_**

**_Bel:Ah hem~_**

**_Tae-chan:Bel does too!_**

**_Bel:Ushishi~_**


	4. Prince Bunny

**Ciaossu!**_ Hello fellow readers!~_

_Enjoy! Is all I have to say._

_**Bel: **Review or Die~Ushishishi_

**Tae-Chan: **_Ohh what am I gonna do with you._

_*Bel gives sultry look*_

_**Tae-Chan:**BEL! Jeez...perv. *blush*_

* * *

~Ficlet 4~

O.M.G! My new Happy Bunny pants are here! Yay!" you cheer and shout happily, as you jump around.

"Oh! It comes with bunny ears too? Hell yes!"

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Ah jeez... Fuck me sideways! Grrr... Coming! Asshole..." you go running into the living room opening the front door, to beat up the son of-a gun who disrupted your 'happy' moment; leaving your Happy Bunny merch on the kitchen counter.

"...Ushishishi~..."

Uh-oh. Your merch was lying defenseless on the counter with...HIM! You run as fast as you could to the kitchen, and to your amusement, find a bunny prince.

Your fangirl-ness makes you almost squeal 'Kawaii'. Belphegor with bunny ears?! OHH YEAH!

"KYAA~! You look so..." your eyes sparkle with excitement. Bel tilted his head to the side grinning. What was he thinking? He looks so hot!

"So cute!" you blurted out, quickly covering your mouth. You kicked yourself mentally. Bel looked over and stick out his tongue. In a childish manner really. Which made you wanna scream.

"I know you are but want am I, Princess~?"

"....." you hid behind the counter to hide your flushing blush. So sweet....

* * *

Awww! Wasn't that a little...FLUFFY?! heheheh

**Bel:**_ Ushishishi~ *shakes head left and right* Why?_

_**Tae-Chan:** `Cause everyone loves you Bel-Chan_

_*Bel blush* sikee....OOC!!_

_Yay or Ney? R&R~Rate and Review pweezee~~~_


	5. Mine

_OI OI OI!! This is CRACK-filled. You have been warned! _

_**Bel: **Such vulgar language is being used. The Prince is...excited~Ushishishi!_

_*Tae-Chan laugh*_

* * *

_~Ficlet 5~_

You were in the grocery store shopping for the Varia, with the prince. Even though you two were dating, your relationship wasn't exactly _normal._ But neither of you were anyway. An assassin prince and a deadly strategist. You never gave the affection first. He'd always have to be the first. You felt weird, being this your first relationship in ages (not really), but you felt insecure in a way. Nothing in you really snapped you out of that stage. Strange...

"Bel, do you want strawberries or cantoloupe?" you ask flatly.

"Ahh~? The prince wants strawberry. Ushishi."

"Kay~!" you put the strawberries in the cart.

Then, you felt someone staring in your direction. More like Bel's direction...  
You turn around and see two tramps looking, no. More like GAWKING at your sadistic prince. Jealousy started to boil in your blood. You feel like commiting the 'perfect crime' of murder on those whores. You notice where their eyes are on. His ass...?!

"What the fuck?" you mutter under your breath. You suddenly smile big as a naughty idea ran through your devious little head. Ohh yesiree!

You walk over pompously to Bel and grab his princely _ass._

"MINE!" you yell. Especially to the knit-wits over in the corner glaring with envy. He looks back at you in total shock; then chuckles.

"Yours, Princess~.Ushishishi! Ushishishi!"

You smile with triumph and turn back to the disappointed tramps.

"Take that bitches!" you shout with untolerable glee.

Wow. You really showed affection this time!

* * *

Umm... dont kill me Bel. The ficlet wrote itself! I swear!

Bel: Ushishishi! im gonna kill you~ USHISHISHI!!!

*Tae-Chan runs like hell*

Tae-chan:He'll thank me later *winks* Somehow. :p

Bel: Rate and Review peasants~ Ushishi... I)


	6. Sorrow

**_OmgOmgOmgOmgOmgOmg!! It's time for a surprise Squalo X Reader ficlet!! WooHoo! Sorry Bel. You'll come next chapter._**

**_Squalo:VOOOOIIIII!!!! FINALLYYY!!!!_**

_**Bel:...***Throws knife*_

**_Squalo:VOI!!! THAT ALMOST GOT ME!! YOU LITTLE BAST--_**

**_Bel:Ushishishi~!_**

**_Tae-Chan: Ohh you guys...._**

* * *

_~Surprise Ficlet~  
__*Requested by Reborny~* _

_([Reader's point of view]) _

Rememberance... Of his touch... Remembering his deep, deadly kisses. Oh how I loved it so. The night when are bodies collided harshly against eachothers'. Benevolent... The funny part was, he was even louder in bed than normal. Are bodies yurned for one anothers'. I wanted to be in him. The skin was in the way... dividing me from him. His member thrusted deep within my essense. Moaning... I moaned so loud everyone could hear. He whispered words of love that night. Confessing his undying love while driving me hard. The bed rocked back and forth. I felt inferior under him. I felt he was far more superior than me. But he made me feel like... a _queen _in a way. He was the one who completed me. As cliche as that sounded, it was true. Each thrust, each moan, each touch, each kiss. So tender... He is so special to me...

Now I lay... _Dying. _Blood corsing out of me. It was foolish of me to take this mission. He begged me not to go. I told him it was okay. Then the arguement... Why am I so fucking stubborn? Why couldn't I listen to him? Now I... I-I can't see him... anymore... Tears whell up in these [eye color] eyes. Why did it have to end this way? I didn't even say 'I love you' when I left. I'm sorry Squalo... I love you. I love you! I... I FUCKING LOVE YOU! Haha... you loud bastard, I love you. Even though I haven't said it....

I love you.

* * *

AWWW so sad!!! I even cried a little while writing this. I know it's short but hey. I'll probably make a longer one in the future. Here ya go Reborny!!! :)


	7. Priceless

_**Hey Guys. ***cough* **I'm kinda sick but will try to keep up with the ficlets~**_

**_Bel: Get over it.~Ushishishishi--_**

_**Tae-Chan: Shut the hell up Bel. ***evil glare*_

**_Bel: Sheesh~What's wrong with you?_**

**_Tae-Chan: EH?! I just told you. Nevermind. Please enjoy!!_**

**_??????: Kufufufu..._**

**_Tae-Chan: Ohh. Shit._**

**_Bel: Hmm?~_**

* * *

_~Ficlet 7~_

There you were. Arguing with the Squalo Superbia. You tried to make pitch with his yelling. It was impossible! You've never heard anyone so loud. God. Why didn't anyone just knock him out? Ohh yeah, they couldn't. `Cause he'd kick their ass. Not yours though. You were ready to square off. The anger was pouring out of you excessively.

"SQUALO!! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! GOD DAMMIT!!"

"VOIII!! YOU BRAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!?"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!"

Both of you were itching to kill eachother. Everyone in the room watched in awe. Wondering who would kill who first. You heard Belphegor laugh insanely on the side-lines.

"Princess~ Don't bother with stupid shark. He's just a bastard like you said.~" Bel interjected.

"But Bel! He's making the Princess angry--"

"YOU ANGRY?? YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING ME ANGRY!!"

"WHO WAS TALKING TO YOU?! YOU FU--"

Before you could finish your sentence, Bel make his way onto your lips. French kissing wildly. Your tongue fought back and tussled with his. You slid away for breath, falling to your knees onto the floor. That little thing with the crown right there, made your heart explode. He chuckled as everything fell in silence. Lussuria gasped, Fran had his mouth slightly ajar, Squalo was wide-eyed and shit, and you were all of those put together. A lose for words..._ wow._

"B-Bel... What the hell... was that?" you asked in amazement.

"A kiss, Princess~ Ushishishi."

"A Kiss?! More like _french kiss_ and alot of it!!" you pointed out.

"Ushishishi~"

"Bel, why are you so... _horny?_ Out of all this time, why now?"

At that point everyone gasped. The fuck is this? A free for all?

"Ushishi, your angry face was a turn on. That determination I see... _in bed.~"_

Your eyes launched open at that last part. You walk, rather fast, out of the room and command.

"Bel. My room. Now. _Right now!_"

"Ushishishishi~ Coming princess..."

It was dead as a corpse. Ohh the faces that looked oh so stunned... _priceless._

* * *

**Ohh hell yeah. A lime! Ohh and the vulgar language of the reader. Shame, shame. JK! I think I'm on crack... Nawh I juss got the munchies. LOL XD**

**Bel: Ohhh~ Such an abuser...~**

**Tae-Chan: Don't you like it rough? *pause* Wait that didn't sound right.**

**Bel: Just review~ The author is _crack_ed-up. Ushishishi~**

**??????: Kufufufu~**

**Bel: _What the fuck is that?_**

**_Tae-Chan: Hehehehh.... *cough*_**

**_P.S~ Sorry if my swearing puts a sailor to shame... ;p_**


	8. Sore?

**Cough!Coughh! God-... i have a damn coldd. I hate colds. With a 'deadly passion'. Well if this ficlet sucks...shoot me....  
****Bel: Ushishishi...**

***Glares at Bel***

**Bel: Eh, shishi. Tae-Chan isn't feeling well so I will--  
Tae-Chan: Enjoy! *sweat drop... falls over*  
Mukuro: Kufufu no Fu... Kufufufu... My turn.  
Tae-Chan: Ohh yeah! It's your turn Muku-chan! Yay!!  
Bel: The prince feels neglected~  
Tae-Chan: Aww~ Bel-ee! Tae-Chan will make it up to you. She promises....Why the hell am I talking in third person? Well enjoy(again), my dear readers~! Oh! You'll never guess wha--  
????: Get on with it you herbivore. *Tonfa!*  
Tae-Chan: *Le gasp!*...God Dammit.** **Guess everyone wants to be in this_ god-forsaken_ ficlet book!  
Everyone: *nods***

**Okay, well folks, there you have it. Enjoy! AT LAST!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_~Ficlet 8~_

"My, my. Kufufu, you look lost~"

Oh geez... It was him. Mukuro... The guy you've been avoiding since..._ yesterday. _The day that... you know... Well let's just say it _overwhelmed _you. (cough cough, nudge nudge) If ya know what I mean. Anyway, you look up at the daring illusionist. Shy eyes peer through your bangs.

"I-I'm not lost. Heheh...heh." you gulp surprisingly loud.

"Well [y/n], I've been looking for you. Kufufu, ready for round two?"

You gasp and walk back into a wall. He nears your timid body. Though your [eye color] eyes hold hidden lust.

"N-no...Mukuro, I'm still...s-so--"

"Sore? Kufufu, you'll get use to it... With practice"

* * *

**OHH!shit. Too short? Yay or Ney? Review!~**

**Mukuro: Review... My darling reader, Kufufu.  
Bel: Ushishi, review?~  
Hibari: Review or I'll bite you to death. *glare*  
Tae-Chan: Yeah, what they said. Reviews are what keep me writing. For real doe! LOL**

**Bel: Byee Byee~  
**


	9. Icecream

**Yikes! I'm gonna squeeze this one in before my mom comes back. I'm like a ninja. ;3  
_Gokudera:_ A sick one! You should be in bed. If your mom catches you, you're gonna get it. Baka.  
_Tae-Chan:_ I got 10 minutes!! Let's do this!!  
_Please Rate and Review kk??_**

* * *

_~Ficlet 9~_

"Oi! Gokudera?" you holler to the silver-haired man.

"What, [y/n]?"

"Do you want any _icecream?_" beneath those eyes of yours, was...._secret lust._

"I don't like icecream."

"Is that so?" you, who sat next to him, leaned towards him; lowering your darkened gaze.

"[y/n]?" he made no heed to move backwards. You two were dangerously _close. _A blush scattered upon the storm guardians' cheeks. You smiled in reply, and whispered in his ear.

"Ohh I think you _adore _icecream. But after I'm done with you, you'll completely _love _it."

Gokudera felt so vulnerable. You went down and began to unbuckle his denim jeans.

"Ready?"

You were the first to break that storm barrier. Hahahaha.

* * *

**Ummm.... too soon? LOL  
_Gokudera: Tae-Chan *blush*  
Tae-Chan: It was for your own good. Right readers?~  
_**

**R&R**


	10. Onomatopoeia

**Reborn: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty~**

**Tae-Chan: THIS IS NEWS?!**

***Reborn chuckle***

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

_~Ficlet 10~_

As the seductive devil himself was sitting on the couch, you waltz ditzily into the room; eyeing him with a smirk.

"Reborn~?"

"What is it, [y/n]?"

"What's an onomatopoeia?" you ask coyly.

He chuckles and replies.

"Sounds. Like... _boom_ and _bang." _he grins.

"Ooo~ Would you like to put your example into action?" you smile evilly.

He sends you a deviant look laced with hotness and answers.

"...Gladly."

XD

* * *

**_Woah!! I don't know. Yay or Ney. Review please... for god's.... no, for MY sake._**

**_Reborn: It wasn't so bad. *cheshire grin*_**

**_Tae-Chan: Ohh you would say something like that! *face-fault!*_**


	11. Dancey Dance

**OOOO~ ;p LOL- Adult!Colonello... yum.. *falls over***

**Colonello: Tae-Chan? kora.... Well since your Authoress is- unconcious- please enjoy what she wrote. Please review, kora!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_~Ficlet 11~_

Wow. What a sight this was for the blue-eyed COMSUBIN. You danced in your tank and pj bottoms, like a wild girl. Which, as a matter of fact, you were. Head-phones and mp3 attached, shaking your hips wildly with the music, singing out of tune and pitch. You hadn't noticed him until you turned around.

"Oh shit! Colonello! You scared me! Jerk..." you groaned.

"Hahaha! You're silly, kora!"

"Sh-shut up!" you stalked away and smiled in embarrassment. You turned the music back on and continued to dance on and stuck your tongue back at him. You wave your finger as to direct him to follow.

"This'll be fun, kora."

* * *

**_Tae-Chan: Eh? I dont like it... Do you?_**

**_Yay or ney? Review this piece of crap... :)_**


	12. My Darkest Hour and the Last

**Just had to EDIT it! Ohh man... this ficlet right here is sad. It's Hibari's turn!! ^_^**

**TYL!Hibari: _*glare* Why?_**

**Tae-Chan: Ohh geez you are such a jerk! *stalks off dramatically* [sensitive]**

**TYL!Hibari: _*confused look* What?_**

**_Enjoy and Review_ ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Jem-24 hours[the song]**

* * *

_~Ficlet 12~  
[{Reader point of view]}_

This is the end. Of me...

_In 1 hour they'll be, laying flowers, on my life. It's over tonight._

Why couldn't I save him? My dear Kyoya... It's my fault you're in so much pain...

Kyoya, you lay in the hospital with no hope because... of me. _ You're in a coma... because of me._

Why do people love? Why did I have to be one of those people? These feelings... They're in the way... It was my fault he's even in a coma. So why me? I'm so distraught. I love him so much. Why does it hurt? How come it's him in a coma and not me? But, this is how it should end...

_I'm not messing. No, I need your blessing._

It's time to take my leave from this world... because, I didn't protect him... I was too late. Should I just take out the revolver and pull the trigger on me...? It's my atonement for not saving him... From hurting him.

_And your promise to live free, please do it for me..._

_Bang..._

* * *

**WAAH!! Sad!! So sad... I'm sorry reader!!! Just had to put up a sad one. Gomen Gomen!!**

**TYL!Hibari:....**

***silence***

**Tae-Chan: Review... Hehehh please?**

**TYL!Hinari: Yeahh, review. Before kamikorosu...**


	13. Silly you

**Omg another fic!! Belphegor is sooo smexii]**

**Please review! It's my inspiration~**

* * *

_~Ficlet 13~  
_  
Today was the day you were have a bit of trouble. Hell, that was an understatement. You were late for school, rain poured on you, drenching you from head to toe, and you lost your homework. Oh yeah, did I mention the break up? You were not peachy. You were fairly pissed...TO THE EXTREME!!!_{1}_

"Fuck it!" you walked to class with eyes locked on your dripping, angered form. You stalked to your desk and sulked. The staring had to stop. It was making you angrier.

"What the fuck are you staring at?!" They quickly looked away. You even silenced the teacher. Then, the timid teacher began to speak.

"Class, we have a new transfer student. He's only transferring temporarily. He's from Italy. Let me introduce, Belphegor Varia."

The class gazed in awe as the blonde-haired boy walked in. Your mad aura faultered as you looked up; eyes grew wide.

"Ushishishi..." he looked around and found you. He frowned immediately.

All the girls in the class squeaked in excitement. Which, made the feeling jealousy rise.

_'What the hell?! Why is... is he doing here... Why... Bel.... I can't take this now!'_ You stared down away from his gaze _{2}._ You broke up with him. _Why?_ Because long-distance relationships never worked. Plus, you had cut all ties related to the mafia. Your _ex-mafioso heart_ couldn't take this. It's too much. Y_our heart... it felt like it was crumbling as you smelled his scent._ You sensed him sit next to you. You could feel his azure eyes on you _{3}._ You averted your eyes to the board. Trying to pay attention to the math equation on the board.

"(y/n)..." That voice. You hesitated to look next to you. You looked at him. _'Ohh god why me?'_

"....." You couldn't say anything. Bel had your tongue _{4}._

_'He's frowning...God damnit! Is he upset? Of course he's upset! He even called my name with that unfamiliar soft voice. Laced with...hurt.'_

"Why...?"

"....."

"(y/n)--"

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Your breathing elevated ten-fold and you stormed out the room. _Why did you still have these silly emotions? Why were you trying to wipe them away? Everyone knows that if you reject your feelings, they'll only come back stronger._ You thought that was just a myth. Tch.

A lone tear crept down your cheek as you sank against the wall, clutching your heart.

"Damnit Bel...why? Why are you...here?" you choked back the tears strongly.

"(y/n)." you froze abruptly. You couldn't face him. Not in this state of mentality.

"Why?" he crotched down and cupped your chin.

"Bel... i don't know... I just... I think, i love--"

He cut you off there with a kiss. _How sweet._

"Ushishishi... princess, me too~"

And with that, you hugged him so tight, never wanting to let go. Though, you were surprised. Did the prince just talk in first-person point of view? _Ohh geez._

Silly you.

_Oya Oya, towa ni desu ka? {5}_

* * *

OOC!! maybe? no one's really seen his soft side. :p

{1} Ryohei! lol  
{2} What gaze? What eyes for that fact? ;p  
{3} Idk his real eye color okay? geez, touchy.  
{4} Like, 'cat got your tongue?'. yeah...  
{5} Kufufu no fu By Mukuro!!! :)

**_Bel: Just review~ Ushishishi..._**


	14. Jump on it! Hahaha!

**Liike OMG my b-day is like-The 30th yay~**

**Yamamoto: Right before halloween!**

**Squalo: VOI!!! GET ON WITH IT.**

**Yamamoto: Squalo!~**

**Please review! It's my inspiration~ These dorks need it. Ushishishi...?**

* * *

_~Ficlet 14~  
_  
You know; you never really noticed how short your hair was until, you met Squalo. Oh man, was that guy rude! He was loud, obnoxious, stupid (in a way), and he kinda resembled... _a girl._

Oh how you hated his loudness. I mean, have you heard the guy? 'VOI!' this and 'VOI!' that. I'm just glad you weren't deaf.

His hair, _ohh that silver hair._ You just loved those silky locks. You just had the urge to wrap your entire body in that hair. It was that long! But all in all, he had a nice _ass_. I mean, it's all purt and _smackable_. _Yumm!_

"Ay, Squalo?" you smirked.

"HM?"

"I just wanted to let you know..." you trailed off. Probably second-guessing your reply. But that doubt was removed quickly.

"WHAT?!"

"I'd _tap_ that. And trust me, you'd be _bedridden for weeks_."

".....:o"

"Well, gotta go! Hehehhee~" you left. Leaving the Varia assassin _flabbergasted._

* * *

**Hehee...Too much? I'm such a pervy girl. Review?~ Please? _'Kufufufu'.  
_****  
Mukuro: My, so naughty~  
Bel: Ushishishi~ Why doesn't the queen say that to me?  
Tae-Chan: Ohh she will... _trust her_. _'Shishishi!'_**

**Huggles! Hahahaha!**


	15. Trick or Treat?

_**Oi Oi OI! It's halloween!!! My fav holiday. Here's a little halloween ficlet for your hunger. Ushishishi!~**_

**_Dino: Yes! It's great_**

**_TaeChan: what he said! Enjoy~_**

**_

* * *

_**

_~Ficlet 15~_

_Halloween. It's gonna be a long night. _

You walk to Bucking Bronco. Whatever bar that was. Your friends were gonna meet you there. This was jank. You didn't even like bars. You didn't even like alcohol for that matter. With a sigh you walk in. You were surprised at the calm atmosphere. It was...great. You searched around for your friends. They sat at table #13. You walked over and greeted them.

"Hey! What's up guys?"

"(y/n)! Yeah she's here!" they cheered in unison.

You sat down and ordered your virgin martini. As soon as you were about to take a sip, you saw a handsome blond man. And an italian at that. You stared like a fangirl. You hesitantly sipped your martini and looked away shyly.

"Ciao _bella_."

You looked up in fasination. _Ohh god was he hot!_

"Ano... me? Ah-ah hello."

You were so out of character. Was he speaking italian to you? You wished you knew italian. _Badly._

_"Oh my. That's Bucking Bronco Dino! He's like a god! Kyya~!" _your friends whisper obviously loud as you two stare at eachother.

"Happy Halloween, _signorina." _Your heart melted at that husky voice.

"You too...heheh" you say akwardly. You kicked yourself mentally.

Why were you this shy? To your friends, you were known as a man-eater. But this man was different. You weren't your usual strong self. And as soon as your friends came back from their giggles, they realized that too. your girlfriends grew silent.

"Ciao bella."

"C-Ciao."

He walks away as you stare, no, more like gawk. You quickly stand up and walk to the bathroom. You look in the mirror and check your face.

"Good, no wrinkles. Thank you goddess."

The bathroom door opens but you pay no mind to the person entering. Suddenly, you feel a presence inches from your back. Heated breath runs down your neck. You gasp and turn to find Dino. As your friends told you about.

"A-a-ano..."

"Shh..." He closes in on you and your bodies touch. He leans down and licks your earlobe.

"Trick or _Treat?"_

"Tr-tr-treat?"

"Haha, you asked for i_t."_

_Happy Halloween!!_

* * *

**_Lovely Lovely_ CRACK!! Please Review my BAY-BAYs!**

**Dino: Yes, what TaeChan said. Please review, _signorinas. _*Hott gaze***

**FANGIRL SCREAMS!!!~**

**and**

**FANGIRL FAINTS!!!~**

**REVIEW~ :)**


	16. Life without You:Part 1

**_Yet another tragedy/hurt/drama TYL!Hibari fic!!! _**

**_Sorry, but this is wow. I !_**

**_``Enjoy``_**

**_TYL!Hibari: Review if you may. *Translation: Review or Kamikorosu* OI! OI! VOI!!!! _**

**_*giggles from TaeChan*_**

**_Mini-poem BY ME!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_~Ficlet 16~_**

That bastard hasn't been back in days. He knows how I get when he's gone. Even for a minute. Why? Where has he gone? _Come back...._

_--Six Months Later--_

Depression....  
Such agony and pain. You've gotten used to it. It's been half of a year, and you're a different person. You haven't ate much since then. You take anti-depressants and yet, it doesn't take the sadness away.

_It hurts.... _

_....It hurts...._

You couldn't believe you still even thought of him. Still _loved_ him at that. Why love someone who abandoned you? The thought itself was crazy. Practically _immoral. _

_What if he's dead?_

You chuckled bitterly.

_"What a fool I am..."_

After the first three months, you couldn't cry anymore. You were too numb. You only ate to keep yourself conscious. No appetite what-so-ever. Your weight was dangerously low for your height. You were fragile and you were...broken. You fell lifeless on the ground.

_....Huff,puff,huff,puff,huff,puff...._

"Kyoya...Where are you?!" you shout helplessly. Beginning mentally. Wishing he would just come back to you.

_I'm screaming your name_

_But this silent scream doesn't carry on_

_I want you here with me_

_It's cold without your warmth, touch, and smile._

_Is it wrong to love?_

_This heart in me slows with each passing moment_

_Moments without you._

_This love will never melt_

_The voice that's in me seems tender_

_But deep down under_

_it's telling me_

_Something dark_

_I'm frightened_

_Save me.... Kyoya._

You couldn't silence the pain. It was unbearable. You were too much of a coward to kill yourself, so all you did was lay there. In a sea of despair. You feel like nothing. You just laid there motionlessly.

Soundlessly mute.


	17. Life without You:Part 2

**This is part 2 of "Life without you" mini-skit.**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

_~Still Ficlet 16~_

You weren't too dazed to hear your front door open. It was probably Kyoko and Haru. Probably going to try to comfort you. But the only one who could do that, was him. _Kyoya._

_Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya._

_That name..._

_If you didn't keep repeating it, then it would start to fade._

_"(y/n)." That voice. Oh god that voice. So vague, but familiar. You stand up with your back to the latter._

_"Why were you on the floor?"_

_Your eyes flashed with sudden rage. You turned around quickly to slap the other. He grasped your wrists with haste and pulled you into his chest. Warmth._

"YOU?! WHY ARE YOU HERE!? YOU!...you left me..." you broke down. Tears flowing in spouts like waterfalls. You pounded his chest with weak fists; tears running down your heated cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." You stop the weak pounding. Your tears abruptly stopped.

"What?...All of the shit you put me through.... Fucking priceless you bastard. You. Do you like seeing me in this state? Don't you love inducing it? Pain, is no longer foreign to me. Actually I've gotten a liking to being depressed. Don't you think? Oh yes, please, note the sarcasm won't you?"

He looked at you with eyes of surprise and sadness.

"(y/n), I'm sorry. I love you, you know that. Stuff came up. Varia was on a mission and Tsuna told me to assist. I'm sorry."

You laughed harshly.

"Ohh Kyoya, if only you knew! I didn't even know if you were alive or dead!! This- this whole thing you pulled... it's just... just... jank! I'm done. This world obviously doesn't need me. I'm just a waste of space! Tell me... tell me it's over! Tell me...mercilessly. Make me hate you! My heart... I can't control it. It won't listen to me. It's still throbbing for you! You're the one who possesses' it."

"I know (y/n), I know." his voice firm.

"Then why do you abuse it! Just stop it already!--"

"(y/n)! Stop. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I love you. I'm here. I'll never let you go. So please. Forgive me. I'm begging. (y/n)..."

"Kyoya... I forgive you...." you surrendered in his clutches. Inside you shouted. Not in despair....

_Happiness._


	18. El Tango De Roxanne:Moulin Rouge

**_Yet another ficlet by muah. Ohh geez, and a Moulin Rouge one too. You are the prostitute, to note. Sorry but it's a hot ficlet though. Ushishishi~ Enjoy and review? thankies. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just a few things and the spanish part._**

_

* * *

_

_  
Ficlet 17_

"Let's have a dance. Between a prostitute! And two men that love her. The Hitman! And the Guardian! Who will win?" a gruff voice intros. Violins and a piano start to play El tango de y/n.

The prostitute walks on stage, clad in a black, sultry dress. Her eyes filled with malice. A hitman, in the shadowy corner moves toward. His suave suit and fedora makes her quake. She smirks....

(Adult!Reborn-HITMAN)  
First there is desire  
Then... passion!

The hitman follows the gruff man's words. The two tango in the fierce atmosphere. Each looking into eachothers' soul. The hitman sweeps her off her feet and feels her up and down. She bites back a cursed moan.

Then... suspicion!

Suddenly, the hitman grips her wrist tightly and drags her in a quick, rough waltz.

_Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!  
Where love is for the highest bidder,  
There can be no trust.  
Without trust,  
There is no love!  
Jealousy.  
Yes, jealousy...  
Will drive you..._

_MAD!_

_The hitman continues the possessive trot. The tango leaves the prostitute hazed. The hitman's agressive movements jerk her around. _

_"I know your true self." he whispers... They carry on, as she grins bitterly._

__

Y/n.  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Y/n.  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Y/n.  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

The guardian watches as the prostitute tangos with the hitman. Eyes clouded with hate and envy for the hitman. His heart twists.

_(TYL!Hibari-GUARDIAN)  
His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand _

_  
-Y/n.  
_

_Why does my heart cry?  
_

_-Y/n.  
_

_Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me  
And please believe me when I say I love you _

The tango of the two get dangerous. The hitman's movements hurt the girl's even more. This is probably what she deserves for the hurt she caused on the two men.

(Y/n-The Prostitute)  
[Los insensatos.  
Me gusta a nadie.  
Pero, voy a engañar a su corazón, sin conciencia.  
Oh sí, pero soy egoísta. Sus sentimientos son nada para mí. Llame a mi nombre. Puedo caminar por las calles, pero yo soy astuto. Suficiente para romper sus almas. La lujuria y la codicia de combustible mí. El amor es sólo una palabra ... Corazones entumecidos bajo mi ira inteligente!]

_(Y/n, you don't have to put on that red light)  
_

_Why does my heart cry?  
_

_(Y/n, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)  
_

_Feelings I can't fight  
_

_(Y/n, you don't have to put on that red light)  
(Y/n, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)  
_

_Y/n! Y/n!_

The prostitute gets pushed out by the crowd of people. She laughs wearily as the drugs fade. She feels used up. But, no matter what, she know she is still loved. Especially by those two men. The Hitman. And the Guardian.

_What a tale..._

_

* * *

_

_Review for nay or yay? Bye-bi!~_

_**Translation for spanish part:** __**Foolish men. I love no one. But, I will fool your hearts without a conscience. Oh yes, I am but selfish. Your feelings are nothing to me. Call my name. I may walk the streets, but I am sly. Enough to break your souls. Lust and greed fuel me. Love is just a word... Hearts will numb under my clever wrath!**_


	19. Young Love

**A Kikyou x Reader one!! Yay! Requested by... duh, duh duh duhha! Reborny-san!! :) *cheers***

**Thanks for the request Reborny-san~  
Kikyou: Yes, thank you..._darling_.  
TaeChan: Kikyou-sempaiiii~ Don't hit on my reviewers!.....only if they choose to. XD**

**Now, on with the ficlet!! *roars and applause*  
TaeChan:WOO!**

**

* * *

**_Ficlet 18_

You sat quietly at your desk, looking over some paperwork for the Millefiore. And damn was it alot of work! Engrossed in the task at hand, you didn't notice a tall figure shadowing over you.

"Why, hello there _beautiful_."

You looked up from your work with an irritated sigh.

"Yes, Kikyou-san? And stop trying to, indirectly, sexually harass me. Okay?" you fought the blush about to approach your cheeks.

"Whatever you say, _gorgeous_."

"You're annoying me. Can't you tell?"

"You're cute. Can't you see?"

Okay...Touche'. You couldn't retort there. The blush now found it's way on your cheeks. You sworn under your breath and frowned.

"And the way you frown, makes me _crazy_ about you."

You gave him a death glare as he sat on your desk. You shuddered as he leaned down and breathed down your neck

_Ohh Holy Mary of Jesus...._

"K-Kikyou...-san, s-s-stop. Before I sue you, for about to, sexually assault me." your voice was weak, but stern.

You shifted in your seat and sat still until he backed away.

"Hmpf. That's what I thought." you smirked.

You pulled out your laptop hearing the door close; signaling he left.

"Who does he think he is? Trying to "woe" me. Stupid man..." you typed furiously on you laptop. Poor laptop... The blush just wouldn't leave your cheeks. It's like your cheeks were stained with a rosy pink substance. You slapped your cheek and frowned...again.

Your eyes widened ten-fold as you heard the familiar, deep and husky, voice. Your heart rate sped up like never before. You turned your head quickly and had your lips met with the, ever unpredictable, Kikyou.

"Mmmm..." you gave into the sweet kiss. You pulled back, gasping for air. _"Kikyou..."_

He chuckled a dark, seductive chuckle. "Well, well, well. Looks like you sexually assaulted me, _(y/n)..._"

The way he said your name was..._breathtaking._ Not that you weren't already out of breath!

"But it can't be helped. By the way..." he licked his lips and thought for a second.

"Are you wearing.... strawberry chapstick?"

And with that, you blushed the brightest shade of red, and tackled him to the ground.

"What? Are you ready for second base? Or third...?"

"Whaa- mmm..." you, yet again, fell for that kiss.

"Why you!" you, the "blushing bride", chased after the blue-haired cassanova. After all, that's what young love is.... Right?

* * *

**Voi! Lol, I liked this one. Even though I don't know what Kikyou's attitude is. How about it? **

**Review? Tell me if it sucked or not. Yay! or Nay!**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed. Love ya's!!~**

**-TaeChan-**


	20. Awww!

**Okay! Just got back from singing rehearsal, and I was a little disappointed. But don't fret! It won't stop me from writing my dear ficlets. This one is a Teen!_Viper/Mammon x Reader_ one! Requested by _Woopa!!_ YAY~ Let's begin!! :p**

* * *

Ficlet 19

"Mammon, why are you so... apathetic?" you asked, tilting your head to the side.

"I'm not. I'm just a little down that's all."

"Aww, Maaaammon! What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Oh nothing, (y/n). No one can. Mudo dayo..." Mammon turned away and looked down. Maybe he needed some time alone.

You thought for a second on what to do. Then, _bing! _An idea rang.

"Mammon?"

He turned and was met with an innocent peck to the cheek. You pulled away and smiled.

"Did that make you feel better?" he turned away again, blushing? Maybe...

You frowned because you thought he didn't like it. You slowly turned around and headed for the door.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I feel embarrassed...'_ Then, you felt a quick pressure on your cheek. It was Mammon... He kissed you back. How sweet...

"Mammon? So... you liked it?"

"Hai..."

"Aww Mammon!!~" you glomped the teen and smiled happily.

_'Maybe It isn't so useless after all...'_

_

* * *

_

**This is my first Viper/Mammon fic!! Review me and tell me how I did? Please? Mammon will be sad if you don't. Hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink~**

**TaeChan**


	21. Oxygen

**Alright! Second one this night~ This is Mukuro x Reader. Enjoy~  
TaeChan~**

**

* * *

**

Ficlet 20

"Mukuro, where are you~?"

You were playing hide and seek with Mukuro. Great... You weren't even good at hide and seek. Let alone illusions. This was gonna be difficult.

"Mukuro, no illusions please."

_"Kufufu... why not? It isn't fun playing by the rules. Is it?"_

His deep voice echoed through the halls of the old abandoned school. You roamed down the hall and turned, met with a dead end.

"Mukuro! Stop with your illusions. I'll never find you." you whined. You walked through the illusion and walked down that hall. _'What is with all these halls?'_

_"Ohh, (y/n)... You're so hot. Almost there..."_

His voice was laced with hotness and a hint of passion. You grinned inwardly. Yes, you were indeed close. His presence was the most familiar to you. It was like he was... behind you. You turned quickly and he was done the hall.

"Mukuro... I found you."

"Indeed. Now... _tag me_."

_'Oh snap.' _You walked to him cautious and slowly. Your pace seemed so slow. You sped up, but he became further. You began to run as fast as you could. All he was doing was become farther away...

"M-Mukuro... Come back." you panted out, collapsing on the floor. _'I need air...'_

_"What's that you say?" _

_'Did he hear me? I'm sure I was talking in my mind.'_

You continued panting and trying to get some oxygen.

"I can help with_ that_."

You gripped you by your collar and smashed his mouth against yours, giving you air. You fell back on the floor, with air, by figuratively speaking, breathless. '_Ohh, man.... That was... amazing.'_

"I... I think my heart stopped..."

* * *

**Another request from Woopa and others. Please review?**

**TaeChan**


	22. How It All Started

**_Ficlet Rampage!!! TYL!Fran x Reader= "When Hope seemed Lost"  
___I'll have the others tomorrow. My asshole-of-a-dad has now limited me on the computer.__**

**_Enjoyy~TaeChan_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ficlet 21-Reader's P.O.V---Diary Entry

_October 30th, 2009(present)_

I remember it like it was yesterday.... That mission I had that one day was a real bitch. It was so aggravating! I had to face off a huge-ass guy, (who had impeccable speed. What the fuck is this shit?), which also made me pissed. It's not like the mission was hard, it was that it was so annoying. But alas, I was home. Ahh... Sweet, sweet Varia Base. Oh, and this is how something I never thought would happen; started.

_August 11, 2008(past)_

"Phew. It's good to be back." I stretched and headed upstairs to my room. I ran into my room and flopped on the bed. "Yatta! Hello my fluffy bed. How are you?" Oh yeah. Since you haven't figured it out, I talk to inanimate objects. I sighed and laid my head back further. I thought...

_'I wonder how Fran did. He had difficult task. Is he okay? Is he injured? Did he-- There I go thinking about him again.'_

At the time I had a secret. I was madly, almost uncontrollably in love... with Fran.

"It's not like I'm gonna confess to him anytime soon. My undying love for him is so strong. I... I don't know what to do with myself anymore." Oh yeah, again. And, I tend to think out loud. That's my _only_ downfall.

Before I met Fran, I used to smoke. A lot. I was originally a chain-smoker. Then, when I met Fran, I cut down. Only to a pack a day! Yeah. I was amazed at myself too. How could this man... make me change the bad in me. I had cut down to lessen the chances of me dying quicker. Not for my selfish goals... for him. I want to spend everyday of my life with him. Even if me and him weren't together. Seeing his face everyday is my missing nicotine. He was like an addiction--and still is!

"Wow, I always felt this way. And never--never had I realized how hard it is to not think about him. I try to reject these feelings but... quite frankly, they're kicking my ass. N-no matter... how ha-ard.... *cough* I--I _can't_!"

Yes. This was the first time a cried. Well, in ten years at least. It felt... like my heart was dying. The thought that I would never have him as mine. I may have sounded selfish, but I couldn't help it. That feeling I felt that day... was _unbearable_. No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't fade.

I stared at my white, blank ceiling. I let some more tears fall, and laughed bitterly.

"I'm so stupid. I should have not joined the Varia. This man is ruining me. Maybe I should leave. Maybe the pain will cease."

"Why leave? Don't, (y/n)..."

Right there, I just laid stiff._ Frozen. _I wiped my tears ferociously and sat up. It was him. Fran. At that moment, I felt my heart physically stop. This moment was like a crescendo in the most difficult symphony.

"Tell me you just got here. Tell me you didn't hear anything!" I asked eagerly. At the time, I was so embarrassed! I would have died! But, as you can see, I didn't.

"I didn't. I just came." he said with all seriousness. I _knew_ he was lying.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled in the crook of my neck. Then, placed a soft kiss on my neck. I didn't know what to do. My brain stopped all my thinking processes. Fran leaned over me and grasped me with a warm, long kiss. I couldn't believe this had happened. But it did.

"Liar." I smiled in the kiss. I knew he heard the whole thing. He was, and still is, a bad liar. He brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes and mumbled in my ear.

"The feelings I have for you, are beyond what you think. If I didn't meet you, I would have a boring life. _(y/n)-chan._

That's how me and Fran got together. And the first time in my life, that day onward, was the best days of my life. Now, when I die, I can die _happy_.

* * *

**So? Yay or Nay? iLove it actually. Review please! Arigato~**

**TaeChan **


	23. Your Lovely Game

**Oh ho ho! Here it is! A Yamamoto ficlet just for you Yamamoto fans! ;p Enjoy~**

**TaeChan ;p  
**

* * *

"Neh, Yamamoto-chan, can I ask you something?" You fidget with your skirt nervously. It's only been a week since you two started dating. You weren't one to be shy, you just played off the shyness like your own trump card.

"Yes, (y/n)?" there goes that award winning smile.

"Well I know we haven't been dating long but... I shouldn't be asking you for this so soon, but I really need it badly." Now, Yamamoto was a bit curious. "What is it?"

You smiled inwardly. This is gonna be good.

You put on your special 'shy' face and kept speaking. "I haven't had it for a while and I can already feel it going in good and hard and coming out nice and soft..." a blush appeared on the latter's cheeks.

"If you would do this for me, no one would ever know. I am sure you can satisfy my needs and I'd be very grateful if you would." Yamamoto gulped loudly. He sweat-dropped. You smiled and continued.

"I am very desperate and I need your help. You must think by now that I have a lot of nerve, but I can feel my tongue wrapping around it and sucking out all the juices until it's very dry. I am not going to beat around the bush any longer so...." you twirled a piece of your hair innocently. The pause was killing him. You went by his ear, and your breath tickled his skin. "W-What i-i-is it?" You caught him.

"Can I have another piece of gum."

Yamamoto face-faulted and you laughed. "Oh, Yamamoto! What's wrong?"

You knew exactly.

* * *

Poor Yamamoto ;) Review?

TaeChan


	24. Wild Indecency

Okay, this is a multi-character ficlet with... some innuendos attached.  
You have been warned. lol ;p

TaeChannn :)

* * *

"Hey Hibari, I have something to say." the angsty boy just stood and glared at you. You then, continued.

"Well, to say it truthfully..." you went closer to the stern boy, obviously checking him out.

"Your body's a wonderland...." Hibari's eyes widened. You just smiled and put your finger to his lips; ceasing his retort.

"And, I want to be Alice."

--------

All in a day's work, you sighed and looked up into the clouds. Gokudera joined you.

"(y/n), you are such a workaholic."

You looked him over and sighed heavily, then a thought rang in your head.

"I AM on top of things today...." you leaned closer to him. "Want to be one of them?"

Gokudera was frozen stiff. You smirked and went on.

"I'll make you shiver, when I deliver."

--------

"OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!!" Dino came bursting into your room like Chuck Norris.

"What's wrong?!" You went over to him.

"Just practicing." he gave you a puzzled look. "For what?"

"Depends Dino-chan... when are you free tonight?"

--------

You signaled Belphegor over with your index finger. He shrugged his shoulders and came over.

"Yes, princess?"

"Wow. I made you come with one finger! One! Just imagine what I can do with my whole hand." You purred, catching the blonde off guard.

"Ushishishi! Would princess like to try?"

Dammit. He got you with that one.

* * *

This concludes Part One of this ;p

Reviews are welcome~

Adult!Reborn: And so are you.

TaeChan: Reborn *blushes deeply*


End file.
